The Immortal Vampire
by FantastiqueAnonyma
Summary: Après les événements de sacrifice ultime, Dimitri fait une proposition à Rose et une surprise va changer leur vie à jamais. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise surprise, à vous de voir. Certaine chose sont différente des livre car j'ai voulu les idéaliser. Bonne lecture !
1. Prologue

Prologue

Que je vous explique brièvement qui je suis. Je m'appelle Rosemarie Hathaway (je préfère que l'on m'appelle Rose) et je suis la meilleure amie et la gardienne de

la princesse Vasilisa Dragomir, la dernière de sa ligné enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne qu'elle avait une petite sœur. Très récemment Lissa est devenu la reine des

Moroï, et oui nous sommes des vampire, enfin elle, moi je suis une demi vampire : une Dhampir, la gardienne de Lissa. Les Dhampir on hérité de l'ouïe des Moroï,

de leur agilité et de leur vitesse et tout le reste ils l'ont hérités des humains, ce qui fait de nous des guerriers redoutable. Notre boulot à nous est de protéger les

Moroï - et surtout ceux de sang royale – de la troisième race de vampire : les Strigoï. Les Strigoï ont tous été soit des Moroï, soit des Dhampir et très rarement des

humains. Ils sont nettement plus forts, plus rapide et plus agile que nous. Et comme tout vampire, les Moroï et les Strigoï se nourrissent de sang seulement les

Moroï ne tuent par leurs victimes, comme le font les Strigoï. Moi par contre, comme tous les autre Dhampir je ne me nourris pas de sang.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello tous le monde. Je suis désolé de ravoir supprimé le chapitre 1 et 2 de cette fanfiction et aussi d'avoir longtemps été absente mais c'est bon je suis de retour avec la fanfiction fini (il ne reste plus qu'a la recopier) et une deuxième en cours. Il se peut qu'une suite à cette fanfic arrive un jour. De plus je suis en vacances ce qui veut dire que j'aurais plus de temps pour écrire.**

 **Bonne lecture et j'espère que ça va vous plaire (sauf si vous l'avez déjà lu).**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri et moi retrouvâmes nos appartement respectifs. La cérémonie du mariage de Lissa et de Christian avait été fabuleuse. Je regrette tellement qu'Adrian m'en veuille toujours mais je les comprend très bien, je l'ai beaucoup fais souffrir. Comme tous mes amis.

Je décidai de prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de tout ce que Lissa m'avait obligé à mettre alors que j'étais censée la protéger d'une attaque si celle si se produisait, ce qui m'aurait été fort impossible avec cette robe.

Je restais immobile sous l'eau perdu dans mes pensées et peut-être même dans celle de Lissa. Je revins tout à coup à la réalité quand un bruit me fis bondir et me mettre en position de défense mais ce n'est que Dimitri qui vient de rentrer dans le pièce d'à côté. Lorsque je sort de la douche, je met mon peignoir et me dirige vers la chambre. Quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je vois Dimitri en train de cuisiner je le rejoins pour le surprendre mais bien sur il m'a entendu arriver et se retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair et m'embrasse sur le front.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu à manger ? lui demandai-je.

\- Surprise et va t'habiller Lissa et Christian ne vont pas tarder à venir manger, je vais annoncer quelque chose, me répondit-il.

\- C'est quoi ? demandai-je avec impatiente.

\- Sois patiente Rose, dit-il en me poussant hors de la cuisine.

Je repartis en direction de la chambre comme une enfant que l'on vient de disputer. J'ouvris l'armoire et choisis une robe bleu nuit qui allait parfaitement avec mon teint et je me passais un coup de peigne vite fait dans les cheveux.

Lorsque je retournai au salon la table était déjà dressée.

\- Tu as fais un très beau travail, dis moi, lui fis-je remarquer.

\- Toi aussi, me complimenta-t-il en m'admirant.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Dimitri se pressa d'aller ouvrir, Lissa et Christian entrèrent ensuite.

Après avoir longuement discuter nous passâmes tous les quatre à table. Dimitri nous servit des spaghettis à la bolognaise maison. Pendant le repas nous discutâmes surtout du mariage de Lissa et Christian qui avait été grandiose. Le dessert arriva et il nous servit une magnifique fondant au chocolat. C'est là que Dimitri commença à aborder le fameux sujet.

\- Alors…hum, en voyant Lissa dans cette robe, je me suis dit et j'y avais déjà songé, que vu toute les épreuves que nous avions enduré et que nous ne pourrons jamais avoir d'enfant je voudrais t'épouser, me dit Dimitri en cherchant ses mots comme chaque fois où il exprimait ses sentiments.

Je fus prise de cours, c'était la dernière chose auquel je m'attendais et ça ce voyait sur mon visage, il y eu quelques seconde le temps que je me reprenne et Christian en profita pour lâcher une de ses répliques spirituelles :

\- C'est une première, Rose Hathaway a le bec cloué.

\- Alors veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda Dimitri mal à l'aise en s'agenouillant devant moi. Il sortit de sa poche un écrin en velours noir et l'ouvrit. Dedans il y avait une bague en forme de rose incrusté de petit diamant.

\- Oui, répondis-je ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

Dimitri me passa la bague au doigt et Lissa qui était très sentimentale se mit à pleurer en me prennent dans ses bras pendant que Christian félicitait Dimitri. J'étais encore sous le choc. Lissa m'avait supplier d'organiser notre mariage. Nous les raccompagnâmes chez eux, étant leurs gardiens ils vivaient juste à coté de chez nous. Sur le chemin du retour Dimitri me pris dans ses bras. Lorsque nous fûmes de retour chez nous, nous débarrassâmes le couver et allâmes nous coucher.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux j'avais ma tête posé sur Dimitri, qui lui devait être réveillé depuis longtemps. Je le regardais dans les yeux avec un grand sourire et dans ses yeux j'y lu de la tendresse et il avais se sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi. Il m'embrassa avec délicatesse.

\- C'est parfait, lui dis-je.

Je tournais la tête vers le plafond perdu dans mes pensées et Dimitri m'observait et dit :

\- Tu es magnifique.

Je retournais ma tête et l'observais. J'aurais pu rester ici tout le reste de ma vie mais nous avions des choses à faire. Je commençais à me lever pour aller me préparer mais il me retint.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, même si je le voulais, mais Lissa m'attend.

\- Elle peut bien attendre encore un peu et puis elle comprendra.

\- C'est toi qui devra attendre, lui dis-je en essayant de me dégager de lui, sans résultat.

Il se résigna à me lâcher, j'ouvris l'armoire et y pris la première tenue de combat qui me tomba sous la main et me dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'eus finis je me dirigeai en courant vers le cuisine en évitant de peu de prendre la porte en pleine figure, ce qui m'aurait laissé une belle marque.

Dimitri m'attendait et j'attrapais une pomme que je mangerais sur le chemin. Nous nous embrassions et dîmes au revoir car nous n'allions pas nous revoir avant ce soir.

Je rejoignit Lissa dans le couloir de notre étage. Lissa avait décider d'aller dans la ville des humains la plus proche pour faire les magasins. Comme j'étais sa gardienne je devais forcément l'accompagner mais il y aurait plusieurs autres gardiens. Lorsque nous arrivâmes aux voitures de la cour je découvris qui étaient les autres gardiens. Il y avait Eddie Castille, un de mes amis qui était en charge d'Adrian, tout les deux me faisaient la tête mais je comprenais, j'avais gâché leur vie. Il y avait aussi Dimitri et deux autres gardiens de la cour.

\- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu viendrais, dis-je à l'adresse de Dimitri.

\- Lissa m'a demander de ne rien te dire, m'a-t-il répondu.

Je me tournais vers elle et inspectai son esprit pour trouver une réponse mais elle faisait de tout son mieux pour ne pas y penser et m'y interdire l'accès. J'abandonnais.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et je me retrouvais assise à l'arrière entre elle et lui. La radio était allumée et diffusait une musique que j'aurais voulus oubliée : celle de l'accident. C'était un peu à cause d'elle que l'on avait eu cet accident de voiture où les parents de Lissa et son frère sont mort et là aussi où je suis morte et que j'ai reçu le Baiser de l'Ombre et que notre lien est apparut. Je me trouvais à la même place que lors de l'accident quasiment deux ans plus tôt. Je me crispais sur le siège et je commençais à angoisser.

\- Que t'arrive, t-il s'inquiéta Dimitri.

J'entendais ce que l'ont me disait mais ne les assimilais pas.

\- Elle panique, elle nous revoie lors de l'accident, lui répondit Lissa. Eteignez la musique, ordonna-t-elle au gardien qui conduisait.

\- Quelle est le rapport avec la musique ? demanda Dimitri.

\- C'est cette musique qu'il y avait lors de l'accident de voiture où elle est morte et elle est assise à la même place, lui répondit encore Lissa.

Dimitri m'enlaça et essaya de me réconforter.

\- C'est fini ma Rosa, c'est fini, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité.

Je me laissais dans les bras de Dimitri et quand j'eux fini je me ressaisie instantanément comme si de rien n'était.

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin je dus rester dans la voiture avec Lissa pendant que les autres gardiens faisaient un repérage. Lors de la séance shopping il n'y eu aucune attaque mais j'étais tout le temps sur mes gardes quand même. Mais en rentrant nous nous fîmes attaqués par des Strigoï.

Tout les gardiens ont du sortir et je devais rester au près de Lissa et la protéger. Un Strigoï m'attaqua et je me défendis mais il me projeta contre un arbre et la c'est le vide complet, je ne vois plus rien.


	3. Chapter 2

Je commençais à ouvrir les yeux mais je savais déjà où je me trouvais étant souvent venus ces derniers temps. Je me relevais sur les coudes et inspectais ma chambre : Dimitri était là.

Il m'enlaça et m'embrassa, il pleurait quasiment de joie, lui qui était toujours impassible sur ses sentiments.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? demandais-je.

\- Tu étais dans le coma depuis deux semaines, me répondit-il.

\- Quoi ?! Et Lissa, m'écriais-je, elle étais toute seul.

\- Elle va bien, calme toi Rose, tu peux te recoucher, me réconforta Dimitri.

Je me rallongeais et réfléchis quelques instants.

\- Je veux rentrer, lui dis-je droits dans les yeux.

\- Les médecins sont du même avis que toi mais un médecin va d'abord venir pour t'examiner.

Au même moment un médecin entra, sur sa blouse une étiquette avec son nom indiquait : Nafadora.

\- Je me suis occupé de toi pendant ton coma, tu étais très stable et tu vas pouvoir rentrer chez toi dès ce soir.

Lorsque nous sortîmes de l'hôpital, Lissa et Christian nous attendaient. Lissa se jeta dans mes bras et même Christian m'étreignit.

Sur le chemin Lissa m'annonça qu'elle avait finit les préparatifs du mariage et que dans une semaine une créatrice de robe de la cour : Alice Anderson, allais venir faire ma robe. Lissa avait toujours été persuadé que je me réveillerais à temps.

La semaine passa sans problème et le jour où la fameuse allait faire ma robe arriva. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à sa suite elle nous fit nous asseoir dans un petit salon très luxueux. Elle prit mes mesures et m'informât que je ne pourrais pas voir ma robe que le jour même et elle me montra juste le tissu. Il était blanc avec des reflets bleu pâle. Comme seul requête je lui avais demandé une robe assez simple et elle m'avait répondu qu'elle savait exactement comment serait ma robe.

En quittant la suite de A.A, Lissa me dit :

\- J'ai déjà envoyé les invitations. J'en est envoyée à la famille de Dimitri, au élèves de l'Academy à Jill et aussi à Adrian, ta mère et ton père, dit elle en passant vite sur ses trois dernières personne.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamais-je.

\- Tu ne comptais pas les inviter ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Si, mais je comptais le faire en personne pour que ce soit moins brutale… Ah et puis tans pis, ils viendront si ils en ont envie ou pas.

\- Je m'en voulais quand même pour Adrian, je l'avais tant fais souffrir et là je lui annonçais que je me mariais.

Lorsque je rentrais, après avoir raccompagné Lissa chez elle, je ne trouvais pas Dimitri dans l'appartement. Je m'allongeais dans le canapé et réfléchis, finalement ne sachant pas quoi faire je m'introduisis dans l'esprit de Lissa. Elle était en train de finaliser le mariage et j'en sorti aussitôt ne voulant pas savoir ce qu'elle préparait. Je du m'endormir car je n'avais pas entendu Dimitri renter. Et quand je me réveillai, j'étais dans le lit et pas dans le canapé où je m'étais endormis un peu plus tôt.

\- Le médecin à dit que c'est normal que tu sois encore épuisé, me fit sursauter Dimitri.

\- Me fais pas sursauter comme ça, j'ai faillis faire une crise cardiaque.

La semaine prit fin et le jour du mariage arriva. Lissa avait insisté pour faire ma coiffure et mon maquillage. Elle laissa mes cheveux détachés et fit un petit chignon tressé et sur le reste des cheveux elle fit de toute fine tresse. Le maquillage quant à lui est très discret. Quand elle eut fini elle me fit enfiler la robe, elle était très simple mais magnifique, presque blanche avec des reflets bleu très bale quand je me mouvais.

\- Tu es magnifique ! me fit Lissa ébloui.

Je me regardais dans le miroir et j'y vis le reflet d'une inconnu. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

\- Quelqu'un veut te voir, me dit Lissa.

Ma mère, la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir, entra. Elle était muette et ébahie.

\- Tu es éblouissante, me dit elle, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ma fille vêtu de pareil.

Ma mère ne dit plus rien après ça. Il faut l'avouer même si ces derniers temps nous nous étions rapprochés nous n'étions pas très complice.

\- C'est l'heure, m'avertit Lissa.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant l'hôtel Dimitri était là et dès qu'il me vît, il me fit ce sourire qu'il ne réservait qu'à moi.

Le prête de l'Academy avait été demandé pour notre mariage par Lissa. Il nous fit échanger nos vœux et Jill apporta les alliances. Lorsque la cérémonie fut finie, il y avait une petite fête. Et quand elle aussi fut finie Lissa m'aida à me changer pour le voyage. Notre lune de miel avait lieu en Russie car Dimitri m'en avait beaucoup parler et quand j'y avis été je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de visiter et de me prélasser.

Le voyage c'était fait dans un petit avion où nous étions seul. Nous choisîmes de nous asseoir au milieu. Je me blottie dans les bras de Dimitri et il m'enlaça et m'embrassa. Pendant, le voyage il me parla de la Russie mais aussi de lui et puis il me dit que je l'avais ébloui dans ma robe. Au bout d'un certain temps je m'endormis contre lui. Je fus réveillé quelques heures avant que l'avion n'atterrit.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'hôtel, nous fûmes surpris par la chambre que nous avions. La suite me rappela vaguement celle de la cours. Quand j'eus fini d'admirer la chambre Dimitri m'enlaça et ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes.


End file.
